


The first fear, being drowning

by nosh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bottom Archie Andrews, Daddy Issues, Dom Kevin Keller, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Confusion, Size Difference, Sub Archie Andrews, Sub Jughead Jones, Top Hiram Lodge, Top Kevin Keller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosh/pseuds/nosh
Summary: Archie joins the wrestling team to impress Mr. Lodge. It turns out, he really likes getting pinned. Like, a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're Building the Ship as We Sail It  
> Kay Ryan
> 
> The first fear  
> being drowning, the  
> ship’s first shape  
> was a raft, which  
> was hard to unflatten  
> after that didn’t  
> happen. It’s awkward  
> to have to do one’s  
> planning in extremis  
> in the early years –-  
> so hard to hide later:  
> sleekening the hull,  
> making things  
> more gracious.

Archie wasn't lying when he told Veronica that it bothered him that Mr. Lodge didn't like him. Admittedly, the FBI agent pressuring him into becoming closer with Mr. Lodge, to assist with some investigation, prodded him to start doing something about it. But Archie's desire to get Hiram to like him... well, that was all natural. If Veronica says it would take quitting basketball and joining the wrestling team, that's what he'd do. He was a star on the basketball court, and the football coach's favorite. Surely mastering wrestling would come easily.

Not a single part of it did. He struggled to to get into the singlet, and then found himself pinned within a few seconds in his first match up. It was also a bit confusing. Archie hated losing-- _hated_ it. It was why he worked so hard at football and basketball, and threw himself into everything else he did. But when Kevin pinned him, pressing him into the mat, preventing him from moving, it sent a little thrill through him. And, under other circumstances, being humiliated like that in front of Mr. Lodge would have crushed him; but, oddly, this time, it didn't. It was a small tingle in his groin, a pleasurable knot in his stomach, a tickle in the back of his brain. Subtle, easily dismissed. Archie didn't know it, but from that moment on, there was no way he was giving up on wrestling.

Kevin didn't mind having Archie under him, helpless. "It felt  _so_ good, Veronica," he gushed when they kibitzed the next day. What he didn't mention was that he had jerked off to it twice after practice, in a locker room stall. Archie had gotten hot over the previous summer, it was true; but Kevin had bulked up too and, he now knew, was stronger. Kevin  _loved_ that. What's more, Archie was naturally good at nearly everything he did; de-throning the golden boy gave him a thrill that cruising never did. Archie's lean pecs and abs--easily visible through the skimpy singlet--didn't hurt.

It was an easy decision when Archie asked him to teach him how to wrestle. "Sure, man. Your garage, Saturday at 7AM sharp. Be ready to sweat, and don't be late." A year ago, even a few months ago, Kevin would have been more hesitant, less sure of himself. But recent events had built his confidence, especially his recent victory over the red-head.

The next few days passed quickly for Archie. He was juggling wrestling tryouts (and still getting getting pinned by Kevin, every time), hanging with Jug, seeing Veronica, and helping out his dad around the house. He also thought about losing to Kevin every night as he lay in bed. He told himself he was looking forward to the wrestling training, that he was excited to master the sport. In reality, maybe partly true, but mostly not.

* * * 

Even though there was no reason to be early--it was only a few meters from his bedroom--Archie was down in his garage at 6:45AM, wearing a white tank top and shorts that cut off a few inches above the knees. He played on his phone while he waited for Kevin. For his part, Kevin purposefully arrived twelve minutes late. He had gotten to Archie's house at seven, but being fashionably late was a power move, and Kevin was addicted to putting Archie in his place.

It was an intense practice. Kevin showed Archie the basic moves, taught him about the strategy involved, and pinned him again, and again, and again. They started sweating within a few minutes, but after an hour they were soaked through. Archie's tank now left nothing to the imagination, not that Kevin hadn't seen that chest before. Thirty minutes later, both boys had their shirts off. It became harder and harder for either of them to get a good hold on the other. Nonetheless, they kept at it. By the early afternoon, they were exhausted, and starving, Archie especially. 

"I can't go again, man. I need a break."

Kevin was ready to be done too. "Actually why don't we call it for the day? We've had a solid workout." 

"Sure thing. Pops?"

"You got it."

They took turns using the shower just off Archie's bedroom; Kevin went first, forgetting his phone on Archie's bed. While Archie waited, he flopped back onto his bed. He went over the practice in his mind over and over. He was confused by it. He'd never seen guys in a sexual way before, but he was at half-mast nearly the entire morning. He was glad he'd decided to wear his tight briefs that day. It was still a bit visible, but not much. Hopefully Kevin hadn't noticed. (Kevin had.) A ping from Kev's phone pulled him out of his thoughts. Curious as always, Archie couldn't resist taking a peek. It was a message from someone through an app he wasn't familiar with, "Grindr." 

_Hey sexy, what're you up to? [image attachment]_

Archie looked over to the shower, then back to the phone, then picked it up and opened it to the app. Surprisingly, Kevin hadn't locked his phone. The image the stranger had attached was of a totally smooth, juicy ass ( _is that how you describe asses?_ Archie wondered). He stared at it for a moment. In the background, Archie heard the water turn off. Flustered, Archie quickly turned off the screen and put he phone back to where it had been.

Kevin stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, using a smaller one to dry his hair. "Doing alright, bud?" For a moment, Archie didn't know how to respond. His eyes were glued to Kevin's torso. It was, well, huge. No wonder Kevin was able to pin him so easily.  

"Uh, ha, yeah." Archie laughed awkwardly. "Just feeling the exhaustion from that workout."

"I bet. Don't worry, you'll be up to speed soon." Kevin patted Archie on the shoulder. "Anyway, you're up."

"Huh?"

"The shower."

"Oh. Yeah, right. Heh." Archie grinned sheepishly as he headed into the shower.

* * * 

Archie might have been a natural at sports, but he wasn't bright. Kevin was. He'd noticed Archie's chub while they wrestled, the staring, and--once he took a look at his phone--that Archie had not closed Grindr after looking at it.  _Huh_ _, I never would've figured_ , he thought to himself. He wondered if Archie was just a little curious, or heteroflexible, maybe bi, perhaps gay. Yeah, Archie was hot; Kevin sure wouldn't kick the guy out his bed. But Kevin was getting bored with one-off hook-ups. He'd fucked guys in the forest. And he'd messed around with more than his fair share of curious guys at Riverdale, too. Some guys on the wrestling team, on the track team, and a solid portion of the swim team. Even Reggie had been sucking his dick once in a while. But being someone's secret was lonely, and hook-ups felt empty. He didn't  _love_ the idea of dealing with some guy fresh-out-of-the-closet, but if--no, no he was getting ahead of himself.  _Play it cool, Kevin. You don't even know for sure! Plus, you can't do that to Ronnie._

Kevin tapped open Grindr and took a closer look at the messages he'd gotten while in the shower, and then at the picture.  _Eh, hook-ups will have to do in the meantime_. He messaged the guy back.

 _Face pic?_  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All links are NSFW. Like, porn. You've been warned.

Kevin was used to the rituals of Grindr hook-ups by now. Some perfunctory greetings, usually an exchange of face pics if they didn't have one as their profile picture, then some surface-level chatting ("what're you up to?" et cetera), and eventually planning to meet up in person.

This one started out no differently. Like always, he checked to make sure the guy bottomed (no sense getting worked up if he can't get it in); vers was fine, but total bottoms were hot as hell. His profile listed him as an exclusive top, but it was good to be sure. And... checkmark. The stranger's profile was sparse but it listed: 18 years old, 5'10", 150 pounds, slim, and... bottom-only. Kevin preferred jocks but he wasn't too particular as long as the guy was cute and had a decent body. And this guy, he wasn't a jock, but he was twinky and had abs--good enough for a fuck. 

So they joked back and forth a little bit, interspersed with the guy complimenting Kev's body... like, at least three times (pecs twice, abs once). And then they traded face pics. He always insisted that the other guy go first (trust issues, probably). For the first time in a long time, Kevin was surprised. He prided himself on the accuracy of his gaydar, and even his bottom-dar; nearly every hook-up with guys at his school, even the quarterback and a couple guys on the wrestling team, confirmed what he had figured before. Not this time. He took a beat-- _Jug_ _head_? Maybe it would be a little complicated, even dangerous, what with the tension between the north side and south side. But then, he never really cared about complicated or dangerous; his hook-ups in the park were a testament to that.

_You there_ _?_

Normally that sort of insistence--it had only been a couple minutes--would have been annoying. But Kev found the uncharacteristic insecurity endearing now that he knew it was Jug. He waited another minute just to make the guy squirm.

_Yeah, I'm here. Here ya go._

He sent his usual face pic. And then,  _hey jug ;-)_

Jug must have moved at record speed because almost immediately Kevin got a text: _Hey figured it would be easier to text._ The two boys hadn't texted in ages--not even since Kevin had gotten this phone--but apparently they had each other's number. They made some small talk about school, their mutual friends, the latest goings-on in Riverdale. It didn't take long before things got hot and heavy. Kevin was too horny to recall who fired the first shot, if you will (and Kevin would), but it happened that Kevin went first. Kevin sent a picture of his dick, taken just a few inches below it, angling up to show off his abs and pecs. Jug shot back a [picture of himself](https://twinksquat.tumblr.com/post/174328906753/originally-from-aussiespacetimetraveller-follow) on all fours, facing away from the camera. He was wearing a gray tank, shoes and socks, and shorts, but the shorts were pulled down, revealing a nicely-fitting jock strap. They traded back and forth for a while; Jug probably sent three nudes for every one Kevin sent. Kevin had a sizable collection of his own nudes, but he was astounded at the number and quality of Jug's. That boy was a  _freak_! He could only take so much without cumming though. (Can you die from horniness?)

Kevin was about to suggest meeting up, but Jug beat him to the punch. 

_Want to get together sometime_ _?_

_Sure thing._ _Sundays work best._

_This Sunday?_

_You got it. Set aside the whole day. ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Jughead texted--okay,  _sexted_ \--all Friday day, even during class. Mostly they discussed who was going to do what, and how much, and to whom. Sometimes they sent pictures. Kevin had deduced from the pics the night before that Jughead was a freak. Mostly this meant that Jug liked jock straps and being told what to do while wearing a jock strap, however "naughty" (his word) that might be. There was other stuff too which Kevin wasn't into (say otherwise as much as you want, but anything involving urine just couldn't be sanitary), and other stuff he'd never heard of before (he had to look up what "pup play" was). But he was definitely into being bossy and twinks in jock straps.

They texted a lot on Saturday too, but Jug found Kevin to be slower to respond and shorter in his responses. He tried not to read too much into it. Finally, Sunday came--Jug's dad was working a double shift. Kevin told his dad he was studying late at the library. He told Jug something very different--to be totally smooth, lubed up, and ready to take a dick. Jug had cleared his schedule for the day. He got up early to read stuff on the Internet about how to bottom right. It's not that he didn't know what he was doing, because he  _did_ , it was just that he might not have had quite all of the experience to support the level of bravado he expressed talking with Kevin. Sure, he had been with guys before but he'd only done anal twice, and once was an embarrassing incident where the guy insisted that Jug top and it didn't go so well.

 _Ahem_ , anyway, so Jug's first step of preparing involved looking up ways to douche that involved using something that was not a douche (there were, thank  _God_ ), so that he didn't have to be seen going out and buying a douche. Check. He proceeded to spend some time being uncomfortable on the toilet, doing his best to follow the steps on the website he found. Next was getting smooth. He busted out his razor but given that he had precious little to shave as it was it didn't take him long--basically, it was just his pubes. Soon enough he was done and he could "enjoy his work." Jug must have lost track of time because he was still fingering himself when he heard someone knocking at the door.  _Kevin! Finally_. He was a horny mess. He adjusted his jock strap--it had stayed on the whole time--and bolted to the door.

" _Heykevin_ ," Jug said in one breath as he opened the door, not even trying to seem cool.

"Hey." Kevin said back. He looked Jug up and down enjoying the view. He was thin but the muscle he had was nicely defined. Kevin smirked at the sizable wet spot of pre-cum on Jug's jock strap. "Started without me, huh?"

Jug flushed. Normally he was calm, cool, collected; he didn't care what others thought about him or what he did. But his inexperience in the sex department mixed with something about Kevin threw him off. 

Kevin saved him from trying to think of what to say by pushing him lightly backwards with one hand and entering the trailer. The door swang shut behind him. In what felt like milliseconds, Kevin was pushing Jug up against the fake wood of the trailer wall. Kevin kept one hand lightly on Jug's neck as he initiated a deep kiss; his other hand fumbled with his belt buck and pants. Jug had never been with anyone this confident, and dominant, before. All the guys he'd been with before had been hesitant or overly gentle, like they were afraid they would break him. Not Kevin. Barely anything had happened yet but Jug knew he loved it. He was even harder now than he was when he'd been fingering himself. His attention split between his thoughts and returning Kevin's kiss, Jug was taken (pleasantly) by surprised when Kevin flipped him around, Kevin maintaining the hold with one hand, now on the back of Jug's neck.

"You prepped yourself for me right?" Jug nodded.

"Good." 

Jug felt something warm poking at his hole--teasing him, then pushing, pushing, and,  _pop_ , inside of him. They both let out a grunt. Once he was inside, though, Kevin took his sweet time, pushing into the twink at a painfully slow pace.

Jug could hardly take it. "Kevin, please."

"Please what?"

" _Fuck me_."

"Beg for it."

"Please? Please fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme. I'll do anything. I'll do--mmpph" Kevin's hand on the back of his neck was gone, reappearing over Jug's mouth. Two fingers entered.

"Suck." Jug obliged, pulling out all the stops; sucking like his life depended on it. Kevin must have been satisfied as he quickly slid the rest of the way into Jug and started thrusting in and out. He knew what he was doing because he hit Jug's prostate with every thrust. The poor boy was lost to the world, moaning loudly without a care as to who could hear him. He now understood the phrase "fucked senseless." 

Suddenly, a stern voice: "Did I say you could stop sucking?" After a moment Jug realized he had stopped sucking Kevin's fingers and started up again, doing his utmost to stay in reality. It was a losing battle as he was soon submerged again in the sensory overload of Kevin thrusting into him, the pleasure from his prostate, sucking on Kev's fingers (he managed to remember!), his own hard dick swinging between his legs.  _Mmphhhhh mmmmphhhh_ was the most communication he could manage, not even proper grunts. He was now pressed flush up against the wall, except for his ass which stuck out only a little; his hands held above his head together by one of Kevin's. He heard his voice get higher as Kevin kept pounding away, and he felt a warmth pooling, his dick hardening, an overwhelming sensation of pleasure as he-- _mphhhhh! mmmmphhhhhhhhhhh!!!!_ \--came, hands free. He turned to putty and would have collapsed if Kevin hadn't taken his hand out of his mouth and placed it firmly back on his neck to keep him upright. "I'm almost there, almost there," Kevin babbled, and with a few more frantic thrusts let out burst after burst of cum into Jug's ass, slumping against Jug.

"Mm. Good morning to you too." Jug mumbled, deliriously. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After getting home from wrestling practice with Kevin, Archie went directly to his room and flopped into his bed. His dad was out dealing with some work stuff, so he had the place to himself. Normally he’d take the opportunity to sneak a beer, raid the fridge, watch something risqué on TV—something like that. But Archie was _beat_. His limbs felt like cement. He fell asleep without even realizing it.

Archie woke up an hour later bleary-eyed and a little disoriented. He still had a lot to do—homework, figure out dinner, and deal with his rock-hard boner. As sore as he was, his cock’s need for attention outweighed the pain. He slipped his hand under his shorts and wrapped it around himself. He closed his eyes and began to move up and down his shaft. He tried thinking about Ronnie, hot girls at school, their low cut shirts, skimpy skirts, sexy cheerleader outfits. Somehow, though, his thoughts kept drifting back to his practice with Kevin.

He thought about how easily Kevin was able to overpower him, able to take him to the ground, rendering him helpless and completely at the other boy’s mercy. He thought about bulge he felt pressing into his ass every time Kevin pinned him. He tried bringing himself back to girls, but it didn’t work. Instead, he thought about how Kevin could have pulled down his shorts and had his way with him, how Kevin could have held him in place as he finished and covered his guts with cum. As Archie did, he felt a warmth building in the bottom of his stomach. As he climaxed, he tried again—to prove to himself that this wasn’t about Kevin, or men—to think about girls, but, again, failed. Instead, he pictured Kevin having totally pinned down the floor of that garage and wrapping a hand around his neck.

It was the best orgasm he’d ever had, even better than that time Ronnie had jerked him off. As good as it was, it was also deeply confusing. He grabbed his nearest-dirty-shirt-slash-cum-rag from the floor next to his bed to wipe himself down. As he did, he tried to make sense of what had been happening. He tried, and failed, to convince himself that it was just the excitement of wrestling; part of him knew that wasn’t what “it” was though. He didn’t have a problem with dudes being into dudes. Kevin and Jug were both gay, he knew. Some other guys at his school were too. And he was cool with all of them. But there’s a difference between having friends who like guys and coming to terms with the fact that _you_ like guys and _have_ liked guys this whole time.

So, like nearly any eighteen-year-old in this day and age, Archie took to the internet for answers to questions. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and, with some difficulty thanks to his muscle fatigue, made it over to his desk. Archie typed out a post on Reddit covering the major facts—he’d had a bunch of girlfriends, and always liked girls, but had just jerked off and came thinking about a guy. “Am I gay? What should I do?” he asked at the end. He hit submit and waited for responses, refreshing the page every few seconds. They trickled in, mostly unhelpful: “yeah, you’re gay”; “yes”; “yep”; “maybe you’re bi” and so on.

One response _was_ of some use. The guy told him that sexuality is complicated and there’s no easy answer, especially based on the information given. He said that Archie should think back to whether he’d ever had sexual or romantic feelings for guys before, but had maybe denied or suppressed them. He suggested that Archie wait and see if this were just a one-time thing or if it kept happening. And that, if it did keep happening, and he realized he had feelings for the guy he’d came thinking about, he should consider telling that guy. And as long as Archie knew how he felt, who cared what he decided to call it?

Per the Internet-man’s instructions, Archie thought back to his past crushes. There was that time freshman year of high school where he and Jug had jerked off together. And he had sometimes paid more attention to the guys in porn, and sometimes watched porn with two guys and one girl in it. And a few times, he’d _really really_ wanted to be friends with some guy, and felt some jealousy when the guy got a girlfriend. In retrospect, maybe he hadn’t wanted to be _just_ friends. The problem with memories, though, is that they aren’t exact.

So, as helpful as the person who lives on the internet was, and as informative as his trip down memory lane was, Archie was disappointed that he didn’t have any firm answers right away. He was by nature impatient and, as a result, sometimes reckless. It was in that spirit that Archie continued perusing the website and discovered an app called “Grindr.”

He left most of the profile blank, except for indicating his age (18), height (6’0”), and physique (muscular). His description read, “Straight guy exploring and trying to figure some stuff out.” For his profile picture, he tried taking several pictures before deciding he didn’t quite have the testicular fortitude for that yet.

Then, he started exploring. Archie scrolled through the options, which were largely headless torsos, trying to see if any of them sparked his fancy. To his surprise, there were a bunch, admittedly, were a little age-inappropriate. One, “K.”, was a muscular, six-foot-one, nineteen-year-old who self-identified as a “dom top.” His profile picture didn’t show his face, but it did show a very ripped, hairy chest. Another, “Daddy,” was a fifty-year-old man who also had a very muscular, hair chest. Then there was another tall, older guy with muscles, and _another_ tall, older guy with muscles, and—wait a minute. Archie noticed a theme here. He had, he realized, a type.

After wasting another ten minutes staring at the various profiles, he finally gathered the courage to send out some messages. Just to say hi. He couldn’t bear to wait around for answers, and didn’t expect them either given his bare-bones profile. To distract himself, he turned to his homework and chores for the rest of the evening. After exhausting those tasks, he purposefully ignored his phone and went directly to bed. He drifted into sleep easily. It had been a long, exhausting, confusing day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Archie noticed he had several notifications from the Grindr app, but whenever he thought about opening it his stomach knotted up. For the rest of the week, he went about his life ignoring them and trying to pretend that particular masturbation session hadn’t happened. He kept himself busy with working out and hanging out with Jug. 

Jug was behaving a bit strangely, Archie thought. He was always being strangely careful not to let anyone else see his phone screen. He was going to the bathroom suspiciously more often than usual. He was smiling most times he got a text. Archie ventured an inquiry once or twice, but Jug was evasive. He didn’t want to push the matter, so he let it drop.

The week did seem to crawl by. Despite, or perhaps because of, Archie’s attempts to put the events of that weekend behind him, he couldn’t stop thinking about his Saturday wrestling lesson with Kevin. He was a little disappointed when Kevin had to reschedule the practice for Saturday afternoon due to an early morning team practice, but he could wait a few more hours if he had to.

On Friday night, Archie caved and checked his Grindr notifications. He’d gotten two responses, sadly neither from anyone who had a face picture—from “K.” and “Daddy.”

* * *

Archie: Hey  
K.: Hey there.   
K.: Do you have a pic?

* * * 

Archie: Hey  
Daddy: Hey boy. 

* * * 

Neither response was remarkable, but Archie’s stomach did a little flutter. After a week of thinking, he had gathered up a bit more courage. He snapped a shirtless picture of himself, careful to exclude his face, to send to “K.” On a whim, he sent it to “Daddy,” too. To both he added a quick message: “sorry for the late response its been a long week” Instead of going back to ignoring them, Archie turned on his notifications. Exhausted, he crawled into bed and passed out.

Archie awoke to his phone buzzing. It was the middle of the night, but he scrambled to get his phone anyway, eager to see whether one of the Grindr guys had messaged him. They hadn’t; it was Jug. Jug felt bad that they hadn’t seen much of each other over the past couple weeks and wanted to see him over the weekend. Plus, Jug assured him, he had big news. Archie figured a response could wait ‘til the morning and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
